When Worlds Collide
by GummyKiwi
Summary: AU where Sam and Dean are thrown together with their female counterparts and have to decide to either restore the parallel timelines or learn to live with their alternate selves.. rated T for language [includes OC] - I suck at summary's, sorry
1. Welcome to the Twilight Zone

**A/N: Hi! I have no idea where I'm going with this story, it's just something that cropped up in my head.. I put way more time and thought into this than I did in my last fic attempt. I've gone over everything multiple times and polished up what I could, so hopefully this isn't terribly awful. I'd appreciate reviews and constructive criticism (so if my story sucks harder than a Dyson vacuum** _ **please**_ **say so!) Anyways, enjoy! ^^;**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I also don't own _Twilight Zone._

* * *

 _ **-Just outside of Syracuse, New York-**_

"Sam? Come on, where are you, Sammy!?" This was called out by two very different voices, and coming from two different directions of an abandoned military bunker. Dean paused mid-step to listen; the other voice, which belonged to a woman, was still calling out. Why anyone else would be in the bunker in the middle of the night at the same time he and his brother were investigating possible demon activity was odd. Raising his gun, the hunter decided to head in the direction he heard the woman's voice coming from. Finding her should be no problem since she was still yelling, and he decided she had better tell him what the Hell was going on and why she was screaming for his brother.

Dean made his way down different corridors of the decrepit bunker looking for any signs of demons, his brother or the mysterious female voice. So far he hadn't noticed anything important, only the old warped metal tables, rotting wood furniture, and an array of graffiti. The place had obviously been looted since it was void of any electronics, paperwork, or military paraphernalia. Distracted by checking the different rooms he passed by for any of those black eyed sons of bitches, Dean didn't notice the short blonde woman slowly creeping closer to him. Just as he turned towards the are the woman had hidden, she jumped up and splashed him with some sort of liquid, leaving him spluttering.

"What the fuck, lady? What'd you just splash me with!?" He demanded, rapidly swiping his arm over his face to clear it. Shaking the remaining droplets from his arm, he glared hard at the woman standing hipshot just a few feet in front of him.

The lighting was murky at best and wasn't much help in distinguishing many of her features; all he could see was that she was short – maybe 5'1", 5'3" at the most – had stylishly short and messy dark blonde or light brown hair; wearing combat boots, seemingly skin tight jeans and a leather jacket. And had her gun trained directly at his junk.

Keeping his eyes on the petite woman, Dean slowly crouched down to place his weapon on the floor. "Are you gonna tell me what you doused me with or just leave me in the dark here?" He inquired before rising back up, equally as slow, and lifting his arms in the air as a sign of submission.

"Holy water," the woman admitted, shrugging a single leather clad shoulder. Her voice was unnaturally rough and smoky like it had been damaged by or something, but it wasn't at all an unpleasant sound. "Doesn't matter. You shouldn't be down here, it's not safe for civilians."

She began making her way closer to him, assessing him quickly to determine what kind of threat he might pose. As she drew closer, Dean was able to make out more of her face: her eyes were artfully lined with kohl which accentuated the shape of surprisingly green eyes, a light smattering of freckles covered her nose and cheeks, and she had full, plump lips that were currently drawn back into a scowl that mirrored his own. Before either one of them could say another word, the sound of footsteps from both ends of the corridor had them returning to their previous defensive positions. "Great. Demons," the woman muttered before glancing over at Dean. "Know how to gank these evil sons of bitches?"

He just glared at her and her uncomfortably familiar phrasing in response. Just as he was about to turn towards the demons that were headed his way he noticed a long, thin silver blade slip soundlessly from the mysterious woman's jacket sleeve. Instantly recognising the weapon to be an angel blade; the hunter decided that he'd focus on the _why's_ and _how's_ of this chick having one of the rare short-swords later, he turned to focus on their fast approaching enemies.

Standing back-to-back, Dean and his tiny companion worked to quickly dispatch the demons. The woman was surprisingly strong and agile; she had managed to take out a few of the demons coming from Dean's side without any of the bastards smoking out. Once every last one of the creatures was dead, he turned back towards the woman grabbing her by the front of her jacket and slamming her back against the wall.

"Who the Hell are you and why were you calling out for my little brother, Sam?" Dean growled, getting in her face.

"Look asshole, I'm not looking for your brother. I don't even know who the Hell he is!"

"Really? Then why did I hear you yelling his name?"

"I wasn't calling out for your brother," she shoved him making him stumble back a few steps. "I'm looking for my little _sister_ , Sam _antha_!" She stressed the words, looking at Dean as if he was the most idiotic individual she had ever met.

Dean scoffed. "You seriously want me to believe that we're both here in the same abandoned bunker, looking for our younger siblings who just so happen to have almost the same name?"

"I honestly don't give a flying fuck what you believe!" she growled.

Before she could walk off Dean grabbed her by the arm and spun her back around to face him. "It's obvious that you're a hunter and I know almost everyone in the game. I've never heard of another hunter with a younger sibling named Sam, besides myself. So before I let you go, you're going to tell me who the fuck you are!"

Glaring at the hand clamped around her arm, the woman growled. "The name _Winchester_ mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, I'm familiar with it."

"Wow, you've got to be the dumbest hunter I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!" A stupefied laugh leaving the woman's lips. "You're really gonna make me have to spell it out for you, aren't ya?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just spit it out, short shit."

"Dana Winchester." She announced, jerking a thumb towards herself.

An incredulous look came over Dean's face as he absorbed this information before rapidly becoming one of annoyance and confusion. "Dana Winchester? You've gotta be fucking kidding me! I bet you're one of those Carver Edlund 'Supernatural' obsessed psychos!"

"What the fuck do Chuck and those horrible books have anything to do with this?" Dana asked, matching the other hunter's aggression.

"Because I am Dean Winchester! My brother is Sam Winchester! Ya know, the ' _Saving People. Hunting Things. The Family Business_ ' _Dean_ and _Sam_ fucking _Winchester_!?" He snapped.

Face going instantly pale, Dana just stared at the man in front of her for several long seconds before speaking softly. "This is some freaky _Twilight Zone_ bullshit, Dean, and since I haven't got the slightest clue as to what the Hell is going on here I vote we find Sam – Sam's? – and get the fuck outta dodge so we can figure this out. I've got a really weird feeling about this..."


	2. Weird

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, its characters, or any other entity in association with it (I'm only claiming Dana and Samantha). I also do not own _Twilight Zone_.

 **A/N: Here's the second chapter, sorry that it's kinda short and filled with all kinds of weird dialogue and descriptions  
/)_(\ I just needed to get it done and over with so I can attempt more plot advancement ... Anywho, please review and let me know what you think (that includes telling me my writing sucks harder than a Dyson vacuum ^_~ )**

* * *

"DEAN?" Sam's shout caught the attention of his brother and Dana.

"SAMMY!"

"Dean! Over here!"

The duo rushed down the hallway that the other man had called out from. "Sam! Get over here ya beautiful son of a bitch!" Dean cried, pulling his brother into a crushing hug.

After a few slaps on the back, the brothers finally released each other. That's when Sam noticed the tiny woman standing behind Dean, wide-eyed and quietly humming the theme to _Twilight Zone_.

"Uh, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is that?"

The woman seemed to come back to reality at that. She walked towards Sam, still staring owlishly when she said: "Holy shit, not exactly how I pictured it but hey..."  
Sam blinked a couple times. "Uh, I'm sorry, what?"

"Shit, sorry!" The woman apologised. "My name is Dana and we've apparently been pulled into some weird, gender-bender universe mashup ala _Twilight Zone_."

Before either Sam or Dean could add to the conversation, Dana was bolting across the room.

"Sammy! There you are!" Her concerned tone had both men whirling in her direction.

There, leaning against the door frame was a tall, slender woman with shaggy brown hair. Dean had to chuckle; this is exactly what he thought his brother would look like as a chick. The woman's outfit and the way she carried herself was just so _Sam_. She was wearing an unbuttoned blue plaid shirt and a grey V-neck tee beneath it; boot cut jeans that were frayed at the bottoms covered scuffed black combat boots. The only difference was she was shorter, no taller than 5'10" and had a pretty decent rack. And ass... Dean quickly derailed that train of thought. Wasn't this Sam like his sister by some weird extension? 'Cause if so, he should definitely not be thinking about her rack. Or ass. She had a slight gash at her temple that only showed once she carded her left hand through her hair as she looked around the room. "Dude," she said, making her way to the middle of the room to stare at the brothers. "Either I hit my head _really_ hard and this is some sort of hallucination or –"

"– or you're looking at the male version of us. Yeah." Dana supplied.

Both Sam's gaped at her. "Okay, so let me get this straight: those two are the guy version of us and we're the girl version of them and this isn't some sort of weird joint hallucination? Should we do some sort of introduction?" The female Sam fired off her questions.

"Good idea! You're up, Sam!" Dean grinned and clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Uh, sure," he cleared his throat before continuing. "Um, I'm Sam Winchester and –"

"What the Hell!?" The brunette woman squawked, interrupting him. " _I'm Sam Winchester!_ " She looked equal parts excited and confused.

"I'm Dana Winchester," the petite woman held her hand out for the other Sam. "And the chick currently losing her mind over you also being Sam Winchester is my kid sister."

Sam dazedly shook her hand. "Guess that leaves me. I'm Dean," the man gave a little hand wave, "and I think we're going to have to come up with a way to address both Sam's differently to cut back on the confusion."

Dana nodded. "Well, we'll call you Sam," she pointed at the behemoth in front of her. "And she'll be Sammy."


	3. Blast from the Past

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Dana and Samantha.

 **A/N: Filler followed by some plot advancement. Sorry it's so dialogue-y...**

* * *

"No, no, no, NO!" Dana screeched. "Oh, Baby! What did they do to you?" She was running her hands over the glossy black paint on the hood of the '67 Chevy Impala looking as if her world was crumbling apart. " _This is wrong_! What did they do to you?"

Hearing Dana's worried expressions Dean came racing over. "What's wrong? What happened? What did they do to Baby!?" He fired off questions as he rounded the car, looking for any dents, dings, scratches, or any other form of damage his car might have sustained.

"She's all wrong, I know it's her but it's also _not_!" Dana uttered sadly. "She's not the right colour..."  
"What the Hell are you talking about? She's always been this colour!" Dean paused his inspection to look over at Dana. "You're seriously freaking out over her normal paint job?"

"This isn't normal!" Dana grumbled, "Or at least it's not _my_ normal, you asshat!"

Both Sam's stood back and watched their siblings argue over the paint colour on the car.

"What's Dana freaking out about, Sammy?"

Heaving a deep sigh the woman turned towards her male counterpart. "For us, the Impala is a deep purple with a hint of glitter. Our dad had it repainted when he gave it to Dana shortly after I left for Uni."

"Really?" Sam asked, sounding sort of shocked.

"Yeah," a sad smile graced the woman's lips. "Dana was always his favourite, even more so after I came out... the unofficial rules to being John Winchester's kid: don't be gay and no –"

"– and no 'chick-flick' moments." Sam couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Our dad had the same type of 'rules' which Dean really took to heart, or at least in regards to talking about his emotions for the sake of avoiding the dreaded 'chick-flick' moments..." He couldn't help it, he placed his hand on Sammy's shoulder. "I'm sorry he couldn't see past his prejudices for you." Wordlessly she rested her hand on top of his and gave it a gentle squeeze before shifting to walk towards the two older Winchester's that were still arguing.

It had been unanimously decided that they'd all head back to Bobby's to see if he knew of anything that could explain the situation better. The quartet loaded into the Impala and they started their 19-hour drive from Syracuse back to Sioux Falls.

* * *

As day turned to night conversations trickled down into silence, Dean refused to let Dana drive since she had insulted his Baby a few hours ago so she resigned herself to sulking in the back with Sammy.

Everyone had fallen asleep so Dean was enjoying the quiet as he drove down a long stretch of empty road. He always did his best thinking behind the wheel so he decided to examine the events so far. He didn't get to think on things for very long.

"Oh, my Dad!"

Startled by the sudden exclamation, Dean slammed on the brakes causing the Impala to start spinning towards a ditch. He removed his foot from the brake and jerked the wheel in the opposite direction. Once the vehicle finally came to a stop, Dean whipped his head around to see who had nearly killed them all. The blond man sitting between Dana and Sammy looked like some sort of Hollywood brawler; not over the top attractive but also not the worst looking. His nose had a kink in it, attesting to the fact that it had been broken and not set properly several times. His eyebrows hiked towards his hairline and jaw hung slack in shock before transforming into a look of excitement. Warm amber eyes were bouncing between the faces of the brothers.

"I can't believe my eyes! I never thought I'd see either of your ugly mugs again!" The man whooped, look at both Sam and Dean's slightly confused faces. "Oh, come on Samsquatch, you gotta know who I am!" Since the look on Sam's face showed that he had no idea what he was talking about the man looked over at the other brother. "I know _you'll_ remember me, Dean-o! I killed you like what, a hundred times at least!"

" _Gabriel!?_ " Sam spluttered.

"Gabriel? As in 'the Archangel who got kebabed by Lucifer trying to help us' _Gabriel_!?" Dean demanded.

"Ding-ding-ding! You, kiddo, are correct!" The Archangel flashed a mischievous grin.

"Gabe, you know these guys?" Dana piped up, reminding the men that she and her sister were still present.

"You call him Gabe?" Dean hissed at the short blonde woman, who just flipped him off in response.

"Okay, so how is it possible that you're sitting here right now? We watched Lucifer run you through with an angel blade." Sam queried.

"It's a really weird story, but I can explain it all if you really want me to."  
"Before you say anything more," Sammy began, "why don't we find a motel and stop for the night?"


End file.
